


Disheveled

by TheLowOneRises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Standardized Tests, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, not beta we die like people, sykkuno is in college, they watch and mention AOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLowOneRises/pseuds/TheLowOneRises
Summary: A platonic relationship can take a turn one morning after a bad night.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	1. Disheveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarry_anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_anywhere/gifts).



Sykunno had a rough time with school, and streaming, and work. While he was getting his degree in digital production, he also had so many other things to do. With his job at the bakery, and streaming, he barely had time to do anything else.

Corpse hadn’t been able to stream lately, his mental health took a dive, people understood that he wasn’t too open about his mental health state. His friends tried to help him but he just wasn’t feeling like himself. His skin was pale, his lips had almost no color, and his eyes were red from no sleep. He wanted to reach out to his friends he just didn’t know how.

*hey corpse, I know you aren't having the best time lately so I left you two pastries on your doorstep :)*

*Thank you Sykkuno*

Corpse went to retrieve the goods, he pulled on his hoodie and his mask. He opened the door and saw Sykkuno still there.

“Oh hey corpse.”

“Sorry Sykkuno, I thought you would have left already.”

“I wanted to check on you, besides it’s my lunch break.” Sykkuno was always thoughtful like that, so Corpse invited him in. Sykunno had already seen his face once but still Corpse kept his mask on and his hood up. Sykunno had brought him fruit filled things, Corpse remembered mentioning them in the Discord once. Sykkuno smiled then turned his back to Corpse.

“I know you don't want to show your face. But I'm sure you wanna take a breather from having the mask on.”

“Don’t worry about me Sykkuno.” Corpse patted Sykunno’s shoulder. Sykkuno smiled at the younger man. They chatted for a few minutes before Sykunno had to leave. Corpse felt better, he ate an actual meal and drank some water before going to his computer.

Corpse> Might play tonight, who’s in?

Rae> Glad to hear it! I’m totally in!

Toast> Sure!

Jack> Is sykuni gonna play?

Sykkuno> Can’t I have to study :( sorry guys

All of Corpse’s energy seemed to be drained. He wanted to play with Sykunno, he liked it when Sykkuno played with him.

Corpse> That’s okay maybe next time. :)

Sykkuno put his phone in his pocket, he hated having to study. He wanted to play games with his friends, it's what he always wanted. He had ten more places to go and drop off more things from the bakery, He sighed and went to finish the day's work.

Corpse had more than enough to do but he still found himself bored and drained. He sat there, for hours, staring at his screen long after it turned off.

He got messages from everyone asking about when to play, he answered he no longer felt up to it, which they understood and played without him.

*Are you okay?*

*I’m fine Sykunno, I'm just tired.* Sykkuno always worried about Corpse, it was what kept him afloat in the chaos of his life.

Sykkuno worries about Corpse.


	2. Vis Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse wants to help, even if he is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter
> 
> also much dialogue

Sykkuno worries about Corpse.

Corpse worries for Sykkuno.

They worry about different things.

Sykkuno worries because Corpse is hard to get through to, because Corpse gets into moods and can’t get out of them.

And Corpse, Corpse worries about Sykunno trying to please everyone and overworking himself. He worries that one day his mood will hurt Sykkuno, He worries for him because of how close they are.

*Do you want me to come over? I could make you dinner, you could help me study.*

*that’s kind of you but i'm a bit of a mess rn and I don't want you to see me like this*

SYKKUNO CALLING…

Corpse picked up the phone without hesitation

“Hey Corpse. You said you didn't want me to see you, doesn’t mean talking can’t hurt.” His voice was gravely, sounding almost like a different person, almost. He sounded tired as well.

“Sykkuno, you should probably sleep, it’ll be better for your brain.”

“No, I still need to get some of this done.” He no longer sounded tired, he sounded sad, and nervous.

“I can come over to help you, you’ll get it done faster, just give me some time.”

“I can't do that to you. You said you didn't.”

“Let’s say I know but I want to now.” Corpse hung up and brushed his hair through his fingers before changing into a long sleeved shirt and some pants, he pulled on his black metal toed boots and left. Halfway there he realized he had forgotten his mask, now he felt vulnerable, not that Sykunno would use his face against him. He sighed and pulled on another mask, it was one that Corpse had been meaning to give the older man as a present but never did. It was a white a aqua mask with little Bimbus’ on it.

Corpse buzzed into The other man’s apartment where Sykkuno was waiting.

Sykunno looked dead inside, he wasn’t smiling, he didn't look happy, he looked at Corpse with a defeated look.

“Bimbus no!” Bimbus was trying to run out into the hallway. “I’m sorry about him.” the younger man laughed. Sykunno’s room was very much a mess, books everywhere, papers on the floor, Bimbus went to his bed where he curled up and went to sleep.

“So what do you need to work on.” Sykkuno slumped down on his bed, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m… really tired…” Corpse sat on the bed, Sykkuno had pulled a book onto his stomach, Corpse pulled himself next to Sykkuno who was trying not to fall asleep.

“Just sleep, Sykkuno. It’s not worth you being up all night.” Corpse planned on staying here for a few minutes at most an hour before heading home. 

“Sykkuno are you asleep yet?” he hummed low in response, Corpse chuckled.

“I don't want to, I need to study.” Sykkuno sat up to lean on the younger man. Corpse picked up a book and skimmed it.

“Ok so you're gonna have to…”

Half an hour goes by, Corpse made them some food, before watching the older man fall asleep.

“Night Sykkuno.” Sykkuno had a death grip on two things, in his right hand was the blanket and Corpse’s shirt. Corpse eases his shirt out of Sykkuno’s hand. He cleaned up a bit and put the books on Sykkuno’s desk.


	3. not an updatr

it has come to my attention

corpse doesn’t want to be over sexualized

i will finish this story and might do more works like this but no sexual content will come out of this.

also this is an AU where Sykkuno is in college and Corpse isn’t very famous

so some changes might be coming, but please don’t attack Corpse and Sykkuno.

Also please don’t take this to seriously I only wrote Fanfiction to take my mind off of school. Please please Please do not think any of this is real. 

Thank you.


	4. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much dialogue The later chapters are less dialogue

Then he went home, not really tired but ready to try and sleep. The next day he woke up and he had messages from Sykkuno

*you could have stayed the night*  
*thank you for cleaning you didn't have to*  
*Should I drop by and give you some day old pastries?* 

Then there was a message from one minute ago

*I’m outside.*

Corpse rushed down the stairs to open the door for Sykkuno.

“Thanks, I’m glad I’m off today.” He laughed, he was happy again, it was refreshing to see him like this.Sykkuno looked at the ground.

“You gonna put on a mask?”

“It’s just you so I won’t.” The older held up a bag to which the other took smiling.

“So these are actually fresh ones I made in my apartment, I hope you like them.” Corpse held them up and saw his reflection behind the older man. His skin was no longer pale, his lips had some color, Sykkuno turned to look at the mirror, he smiled.

“You look nice in white.” Corpse doesn't wear white much by it’s self, but it was very hot and he loved having blankets on him too much to wear all black to bed.

“Thank you… Oh you are wearing that scarf you got.”

“Yeah! Whoever got me this is amazing.” Corpse smiled and hugged Sykkuno, it wasn’t normal for him to hug others but he really needed a hug.

“Corpse?” Corpse had not had a good night. He just held the smaller man. Sykkuno had never pulled back from a hug before, granted they only hugged once, Sykkuno pushed Corpses arms away then gave a nervous laugh.

“Sorry Sykkuno.”

“No it's fine just strange I guess? I Don't know.” 

“well as long as you are here, wanna play some games? you can log onto one of mine.” Sykunno stated he wanted to just relax and watch a movie or something. They put on Frozen because The younger man loved Frozen. Sykkuno was very twitchy, constantly moving his hands or feet or how he was sitting. It made Corpse nervous and He already was tired from the rough night, he was drained again. Sykkuno was back sitting like a normal person when The younger laid down. 

“Corpse!? wha what are you doing?!”

“Let me lay here, I didn’t have a good night and need sleep.” Sykkuno rested his hand on Corpse’s Chest and the other on the arm rest.

Corpse had fallen asleep fast. Sykkuno was happy to be in the others company, Corpse didn’t snore, he didn’t talk, he was just a very quiet man.

The older man stared down at the other and brushed hair out of his face. He laid back and closed his own eyes.

Corpse woke up to two amazing things, One sykkuno sleeping. Two Sykkuno had a hand running through his hair softly. it sent chills up Corpse’s spine.

boop. he poked Sykkunos nose and smiled, he was so peaceful.

“did you just boop my nose?”

“yes i did Sykunno.” Sykkuno laughed before making Corpse sit all the way up.

“Should I make us Lunch?”

“Why don’t I make it? it’s my house after all.” Corpse took his meds then started Lunch, Sykkuno liked chips right? He made them tortilla chips which The older one loved. 

“Corpse you are so good at cooking.”

“Thank you Sykkuno.” Truth was Sykkuno was beautiful, and amazing, and caring, and a good person. Corpse smiled then felt really self conscious about himself.

“Corpse, I need you to make these more!” Corpse was pulled from his thoughts.

Sykkuno needed to get away from Corpse, he wasn’t good for him. Sykkuno was an amazing person and he wasn’t. Corpse wanted to tell him his thoughts, he really did but how could he.

“What’s on your mind?”

“nothing Sykkuno.”

“you always say my nickname with the sentence, you do that on stream now it’s habit.” 

“sorry.”

“well i’m gonna-“

“You should stop coming over.” well he’s stupid.

“what? why?”

“I can’t explain it.”

“try to. Is it about the way I dress, my face? i don’t get it.”

“You aren’t the problem… i am.”

“you are not a-“

“sykkuno… just leave.” Sykkuno grabbed his coat and left, Corpse put his head in his hands. ‘Now’ he thought, ‘Sykkuno will be better off’

Corpse cared for Sykkuno, he couldn't bare to see The older man be brought down by him.

Corpse>Won’t be playing for a long time

Rae> Okay, take your time

Jack> We are here for you

*sykkuno typing*


	5. "I failed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I failed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting, also I'm gonna post another new story that's very interesting.
> 
> also sorry for the short chapter!

Sykkuno was typing, for a long time.

Sykkuno> I can’t stream for awhile either :( sorry guys

He stared at the name for what seemed forever. Corpse started new music and cleaned a little before going to his room and laying down. He felt like he made a mistake, maybe the worst mistake ever.

Sykkuno active 15 minutes ago

Corpse groaned, he wondered why he had to be so stupid, why did he act like that today, why was he so sad?

He noticed that he felt empty, that he felt like Sykkuno took his heart with him when he left.

*I left my scarf, I’m coming over to get it* Corpse just went to unlock his door before going back to his room.

*It’s in the kitchen* Corpse laid back down and felt off, he felt like he needed to eat and shower and he needed a hug, he sighed and went downstairs.

“Oh, Sykkuno. I didn’t hear you come in.” Sykkuno, didn't look at Corpse.

“C- Corpse?” The older man’s eyes were red and his face looked defeated. Corpse reached out but stopped halfway, 

‘This is because of you.’ the younger thought, Sykkuno took a step forward and leaned his head on Corpse’s shoulder.

“I failed.”

“What? What did you fail?”

“Everything. I failed my big test. I got my results after you told me to leave. I’m sorry! Now I’m bothering you. I fail everything! I- I...” He sobbed into Corpse’s shoulder and gripped at the back of Corpse’s shirt. Corpse wrapped his arms around the older man, He felt horrible, how could he do this? how could he even think of pushing Sykkuno away. 

The younger placed his hand in the hair on the other’s neck, they stood there, time seemed to freeze


End file.
